Wind energy is one of the most cost-effective forms of renewable energy, with ever-increasing global installed capacity. Wind turbines are generally categorized as horizontal axis wind turbines (HAWTs) or VAWTs. A VAWT is more efficient, simpler, and significantly cheaper to build and maintain than an HAWT. VAWTs have other advantages, such as they always face the wind that enable the production of cheap and clean electricity. Furthermore, VAWTs do not require steering into the wind and have a large surface area for capturing wind energy. VAWTs can be installed at various locations, including roofs, highways, and parking lots. These produce less noise and can be scaled up from mill watts to megawatts.
The demand for renewable energy is on the rise; as a result, there is increasing focus on developing advanced models of VAWTs. The design of a conventional VAWT is complex, as the offset shaft is located outside the turbine axis. Furthermore, the offset shaft emerges from an independent shaft, resulting in unstable offset shaft operations. Therefore, an apparatus is required to counter the limitations mentioned above.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.